


To Get Back Here

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux





	To Get Back Here

Iker had told him not to go and he had almost listened. He knew that he hadn't done anything that a hundred other defenders wouldn't have done in his situation, he hadn't truly hurt Fernando. He honestly hadn't deserved to get a red card for the shove that sent Fernando sprawling to the ground and had gotten him sent off the pitch and suspended for the next game. Whistles had rained down on him even though he was at home (he knew that no one hurt Fernando and got away with it, he already knew), every one of his teammates glaring at him as he passed. He had kept his head down, headband wrapped loosely around his wrist, his heart thudding dully in his chest, his mind a broken record: _I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to._

He had showered, had hidden during halftime, had hung around after the game had ended. And now here he was outside of the visitors' locker room, almost too intimidated to go in but he did, his head held as high as he could get it, his jersey clutched in his right fist. Most of the players had dispersed, had left or gone to shower, all except a handful that were loosely gathered around a more commanding figure than the rest. Fernando sat on the bench, shirtless but still with his captain's armband on over a lean, freckled arm. Sergio Agüero stood over Fernando, touching a cloth to Fernando's cheek, his face a concerned scowl. All heads shot up when Sergio entered the room but he kept his eyes on Fernando. Agüero glared whole-heartedly at Sergio and immediately positioned himself between him and Fernando, refusing to let him see past him.

"Get the fuck out of here, you brute. Royalty shouldn't mingle with _commoners_." Kun's words felt like blades and Sergio instinctively bowed his head, looking away from them both. He tried to look past Agüero, his tone pleading.

"Nando, please, can I--"

He saw Fernando's shoulders lift as if he was taking a breath to respond but Sergio's namesake beat him to it, his pretty face in a perfect, disgusted sneer. Sergio stepped back as Kun stepped closer to him, practically spitting his words now.

"GET OUT. What don't you understand about that!? You don't deserve to speak to him, you don't even deserve to _look_ at him, and you sure as fuck don't deserve to be on the same pitch as him! Are you happy, you animal? You won, you always fucking win. That's all that matters, right? It doesn't matter that you hurt someone to get there, it just matters that you saved your precious, rich club's ass. Just get OUT!"

A crowd had gathered by now, all Atlético players, all with their eyes on Sergio to see what he would say back to Kun. Sergio felt like he was on fire, his hands shaking in anger as he took a step toward Agüero, knowing he looked scary because he _almost_ saw him flinch.

"Listen, you don't fucking _know_ me and Nando, so don't you _ever_ \--"

Sergio stopped speaking when he felt a solid fist slam into the tender flesh of his mouth, when he felt the skin break and the blood flow, when he felt his teeth cut the inside of his lip. He stared at Agüero for a beat before he lunged for him only to find himself being immediately held back, before he felt Iker's familiar arms around him, heard his voice commanding him in his ear.

"Leave it, Sergio."

Sergio felt blinded with tears and he could only look at Fernando, could only feel betrayed by how still he sat, by how he had not come to his defense.

"I said leave it."

He blinked finally, tears falling as he slid his tongue out to touch his broken lip. He turned away from them all, pausing to throw his dirty, grass-stained jersey across the tiled floor toward Fernando.

He didn't even remember driving home.

 

 

 

 

\--

It was after midnight. Sergio only knew that because several of his channels had started showing softcore porn, and he had started to watch one. When his doorbell rang, it took him almost a full minute to react to it. He lifted himself up slowly from his couch, swallowing down the rest of his beer as he made his way to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with the sight of Fernando wrapped up in a weathered hoodie and well-fitted jeans, one of his eyes slightly swollen, a bruise forming high on his cheekbone, both a result of Sergio's elbow. Sergio felt his chest tighten with guilt as he stepped aside, hand falling from the door, eyes averted. Fernando took that as an invitation to come in and so he did. They hovered near each other, Sergio with his eyes on the floor, Fernando's eyes on him, their personal silence accompanied by urgent, exaggerated moans from the television. Sergio didn't even look sheepish about it.

"You want a beer?"

Fernando nodded almost immediately, nervously tugging his hands inside of his sleeves. Sergio mirrored his nod as he walked into his small kitchen, dropping his empty bottle into a trashcan with a loud clank that spoke of how many similar bottles were already there. He returned and handed Fernando an open bottle, his own clutched in his hand. He finally lifted his eyes along with his bottle, offering him a somber toast. Fernando mustered a smile and a clink of his bottle against Sergio's, searching his eyes almost frantically before he took a sip. Sergio emptied half his bottle past his lips like it was water, his normally bright eyes dulling further. He sat on the arm of the couch in front of Fernando, busying himself with the raised letters on the bottle.

"Sergio, I'm sorry."

It took a few moments but Sergio lifted his head to meet Fernando's gaze, his eyebrows lifted. He gave a sardonic laugh and nursed from his bottle.

"What do you have to be sorry about, Fer? You didn't do anything."

Fernando considered his options carefully, trying to figure out what Sergio's reactions would be to each. He finally sat down at Sergio's feet, head tipped back to look up at him. He wrapped both hands around his bottle to keep from reaching up to touch Sergio's calves that were covered by soft, hole-ridden denim.

"I let Kun yell at you. I let him hit you. I... I fell too hard when you hit me."

Sergio closed his eyes when he heard the last sentence, trying to block out the realization that he did hit Fernando, _his_ Fernando. He'd hurt him.

"He was right, you know."

"Who was, Sese?"

"Agüero. I don't deserve to be around you, to be on the same pitch as you. Even in the same league as you." Sergio looked away again, away from Fernando who was at his feet like such a beautiful little servant, who was being too tempting there looking up at him, especially with the alcohol singing through Sergio's veins. He felt goosebumps fly up his body when Fernando rested a warm, soft hand on his knee, when he squeezed it gently.

"He was just angry. He's just protective of me because--"

"Because you're his captain? The star striker? The best fuck he's ever had?"

Fernando just stared at him, dumbstruck, speechless. The pink in his cheeks gave him away better or worse than anything he could have said. Sergio downed the rest of his beer and slammed it down angrily on his coffee table before standing up. Fernando was on his feet in a second, hands wrapped around Sergio's bare forearms, his eyes absolutely pleading.

"This just all got out of hand, Sergio. None of it should have happened. I just want to fix it. I don't want this between us. We're supposed to be friends."

"Why doesn't he like me, Fernando?"

"Why does it matter what Kun th--"

"Why doesn't he like me?!" Anger flashed bright in Sergio's eyes as he searched Fernando's, challenging. They had gotten closer somehow, their chests brushing. The porn flick continued on behind them obliviously.

"Because he thinks I have some kind of crush on you or something. It just makes him insecure. I told him he was just being ridiculous." Sergio could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, that's ridiculous." His tone was cold, sarcastic, upset. It made Fernando almost frantic, made him tighten his grip on Sergio's arms. He sighed suddenly when he saw how swollen Sergio's lip was and when it finally sank in who had done it to him. He moved his right hand from Sergio's arm up to touch his mouth so gingerly, his fingertips dancing over the most swollen part of his bottom lip. Sergio deflated slowly, his shoulders sinking, his eyes down as Fernando touched him. They were all of a sudden standing so much closer than before (or so it seemed), the air between them thicker.

"Well, isn't it? I mean, I've got a girlfriend and you... well. You've had more girlfriends than any guy I've ever known. What makes him think I could stand a chance with someone like that?" Fernando was speaking in a low murmur, his words coming out in warm breaths against Sergio's skin. He ran his fingers across Sergio's mouth and up across the line of his cheekbone to cup his face, his fingers split around his ear, lost in the strands of Sergio's hair. Sergio kept his eyes down still, his tongue slipping out to taste his lip, the familiar metallic tang of blood. Fernando suddenly craved the taste.

"It's taken us so long to get to this point, hasn't it, Nando?"

Sergio's bare chest was absolutely burning now, Fernando could feel it between the two layers of fabric separating him from it. He knew just how low Sergio's jeans sat on his hips, knew just how those dips looked, knew just how they would taste. The smell of beer on Sergio's breath was intoxicating. He felt dizzy as he searched for words to respond.

"To get to what?"

"To get to the point where we decide if you're going to beg me to fuck you or if I'm just going to do it."

When Fernando looked up at Sergio, their eyes finally met. Fernando opened and closed his mouth softly over and over, trying to come up with something, anything to say in response to that, anything to defend himself but he couldn't argue it, he couldn't take his hands off of Sergio's face, he couldn't think of a time when he hadn't wanted Sergio's hands on his hips just like they were right at that moment. The room moved around him without explanation and then suddenly he was pressed back against a wall, his breath leaving him in a rush and not returning. Their mouths quaked against each other as Sergio ran his hands down to Fernando's to lace with them, to press them back against the wall and slide up to rest beside Fernando's head. Fernando's fingers dug into Sergio's hands, his back arching, body curling toward Sergio so tellingly. Sergio slipped a thigh up between Fernando's legs, tensing it to make it more solid as Fernando settled against it. Fernando's eyes fluttered closed as he let his dick rub against those strong muscles, a heavy, painful moan traveled up from his chest and burst into the night.


End file.
